Guilt
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: A deathfic about Bakura's guilt after Ryou commits suicide. This is a Bakura x Ryou abuse fic, please review its my first Bakura fic. -


Guilt 

A/N: I don't know if this has been done before, if it has, then sorry. This is a Darkfic, centered around Bakura's abuse to his Hikari Ryou. It is a death fic, and about Bakura realizing what he has done. It is Yaoi in a sense, Be warned Mild scenes of Rape and lots of abuse. Please read and review. This is intentionally a One-shot fic and so it shall remain.

& are used for flash backs

Bakura stared, his crimson orbs filled with a liquid he wasn't use too. He was crying, for all the times he scolded Ryou for being weak and shedding tears, he himself was crying. But he wouldn't show it, not in front of Ryou's friends. It was weird, staring down to Ryou's cold form, his skin a ghostly white, yet still marred from 3 nights before. He knew it was his doing, but to tell the others, who suspected but didn't know the truth, was to condemn himself again, but maybe that would be for the best.

Bakura scowled, it was the fourth time his good for nothing Hikari had come home late. He wasn't about to let the little spoiled light get away unpunished. The Darker half forced a curled fist into the smaller's abdomen. Causing him to fall to one knee choking for air. Bakura only sneered pressing himself forward and hissing into his ear.

"What time did I say to return Ryou?" Ryou cringed away and whimpered, almost to avoid the question entirely. But Bakura wasn't about to let it happen. He took a hold of the young Hikari by his hair and raised his head to meet his own hungry glare. "Well"

"6 o' clock." Ryou choked, obviously fighting back the tears, knowing they would only lead him to more pain in the future. Bakura chuckled, as if enjoying the torment. He hated to worry for the stupid light, he always stayed out, in the rain as if it was impossible for him to catch a cold. He knew he had to stop it, and the only think his dark mind could think of, was a fitting punishment.

He released a hold on Ryou's hair, and scowled again. This time displeased by his presence. He sneered and made his voice a near whisper. "Take a bath boy." Ryou complied. Running fast into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him.

Even he wasn't sure as to why his presence was still there, being a spirit held to this earth by Ryou's body. He should be gone when Ryou passed. But he wasn't and it made him wonder, if indeed he was being punished. 'pfft, it is just a coincidence. A body holds a small amount of spirit after death, maybe I am that amount' He tried to reassure his thoughts, leaning now onto a small pedestal within a beautifully designed Mausoleum. They already started to close his small casket and Bakura wasn't sure he wanted it to happen. But it was his fault…

Ryou stiffened as he felt another presence enter the bathroom with him. He knew for sure who it was, and he again held back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 'Not again…' he thought, now bracing himself against the shower curtain as Bakura entered the tub with him. Ryou cringed as a warm hand was placed below his chin to his neck. He tried to take a breath, but already Bakura had constricted his airway.

"Ryou… Now being a good little boy and turn around." Ryou stifled a sob as he was released and forced to do so. He closed his small eyes, scared again of the same thing that seemed to plague him. Why does Yuugi get the nicer Yami? What did he do to deserve Bakura… He had thought he loved his darker half, but lately he couldn't stand to look into his eyes, not once.

Bakura sneered as he pressed himself into Ryou, making the light whimper and cling tightly to his only support. Bakura didn't really care for Ryou's feelings, or so he thought. All his life in the ancient times he had been passed around to those older. Feeding the hunger of angry soldiers. To him, it was a form of toughening and gods know Ryou needed to be toughened.

He slowly slid himself forward, leaning over gently and bite harshly onto Ryou's left shoulder. The light cried out and squirmed, causing Bakura to smile and slam him harder until he himself was finished. Upon removal he backed away and sneered. "You did well whelp." With that he turned and stalked from the room.

Ryou slid slowly to the ground, tears freely falling from his pained chocolate orbs. Never had he felt so hurt, he liked Bakura better when he stayed inside the ring. But now, it was horrible, first the beatings and now this…

There wasn't anything much left for him to do, so he picked up the phone and called Atemu…

Bakura looked up into the eyes of Yami, never had he seen such loathing. But who wouldn't blame him? He must have been suspicious of the reason. Little Yuugi stayed back some, staring at the 2 darker forms. It was obvious the boy had been crying, still racked with spasms of emotion. He made a slow attempt to rid of Pharaoh's attention but he was stopped.

"What did you do to Ryou?? He called me you know, I couldn't understand a word he was saying, I want answers I know you had something to do with it!?" Bakura looked to him, remained emotionless, he only sneered when he decided to speak.

"What I did Pharaoh, was find him dead in the bathroom, I did nothing to him. Must have been the pressure of your retarded ass??" It made Yami flush with anger but Bakura only ducked away and placed his hands into his pockets as he strolled off through the dark rainy night.

"Ryou… why did you do this… if you only… If I only… you would still be here…" Bakura hated the tremble in his voice, the small pain that flutter still behind his eyes and deep in his throat. "What have I done? Oh Ra…"

Bakura waited for his Hikari to finish, still the shower ran and it seemed like hours. He had to admit he was starting to get worried. It really wasn't like him to stay in for so long. Slowly the darker half approached, almost afraid his Hikari would jump out with a knife and plunge it in his dark heart. But he deserved it didn't he?

But it was the least to his mind when the coppery smell of blood rushed to his nostrils. Terror gripped Bakura's heart as he slammed open the door, and took in the whole site. Ryou laid there, wrists slit by the very points at the end of the ring. The bathtub was red, filled with a mixture of water and Ryou's life. The shower beat against his pale body, beads thread slowly down his still chest.

In a panic he had called 711 or was it 911…? But it was too late, Ryou was gone… it was his fualt..

Bakura sighed, and sat now beneath a tree he had always noted his Hikari sitting during their earlier encounters. He took note how peaceful it really was; the serene view of the ocean, beneath the beautiful Sakura tree. He sighed and leaned back, he knew why now… Why he was still here, Ryou must have wished he know what its like to be alone… when he slit his wrists with his ring… Bakura sighed and for once in over 3000 years let the tears flow…

The end

A/n: Yeah I know its sappy in the end, and well evil through out, but please review! I just had to get this story of my chest x.x


End file.
